


Headcanons

by DandyAceInSpace



Category: Girls (TV), Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyAceInSpace/pseuds/DandyAceInSpace
Summary: All of the HC's I've written on my blog fullofbees.tumblr.com





	1. Kylo Having Sex With A Smaller Reader - NSFW

_ Could i have headcanons of kylo ren with a reader that's really small, like five feet tall. and his being nervous and accommodating in the bedroom, out of fear of hurting her. _

 

As someone who is just shy 5’1" hell yeah you can 

 

  * It took forever for the two of you to consummate your relationship. If you somehow made it past the heavy makeouts and fiery touches, Kylo would stop without an explanation.
  * You would then trudge off the finish in the shower, knowing damn well his fingers would fill you better.
  * You love him to death but it's really starting to piss you off.
  * When you confront him about it, he tenses visibly and gets very embarrassed.
  * Damn you really need to teach this man to communicate but _that's besides the point_
  * “You're just so _small_ and I don't want to hurt you. I mean what if it's too much…”
  * You are both touched and slightly offended. His ego is obviously way bigger and you handle that just fine.
  * “Kylo, I trust that you'd stop if I told you it hurt. You'd trust me to voice my discomfort, right?”
  * He nods, and you inwardly cheer at your victory.



 

  * The next time that your both hot and bothered, he allows for things to advance, albeit hesitantly.
  * You're sitting on the edge of the bed as he hikes your dress up your thighs. You managed to get his shirt off before he had pushed you onto the bed, and his sweats are hanging dangerously low on his hips.
  * Even when he kneels between your legs, the top of his head still comes up to your chin. 
  * For once, he has to look up at you and the sight of it makes you more aroused than you'd like to admit.
  * He very slowly pulls your underwear off, discarding them to the floor. His hands hold your upper thighs apart, fingers kneading into your flesh as he takes the sight of you in.
  * “Fuck… you're gorgeous,” he mumbles.
  * His right hand shifts to hold the small of your back as he has you lie down. With you in position, he rests your legs over his shoulders.
  * Finally, after situating you just right (he’s insanely particular), he leans in to press a teasing kiss to your clit. 
  * He takes your hitched breath as a positive reaction and continues to take his time exploring your folds.
  * To be honest, you wanted to skip straight to him bouncing you on his lap but you knew he wouldn't come near you unless you were wet enough. It was his idea to go down on you and you really couldn't say no to those lips.
  * Once he feels that you're ready to go, he stands to his normal towering height and presses your hips flush to his. 
  * “You'll tell me… right?” 
  * “I promise.”
  * He lines himself up and very carefully enters you. It's an out-of-body experience because this man is not careful about _anything_
  * It's a uncomfortable fit at first, but you love the intimacy and closeness you feel to him in that moment. It swells inside your heart and you tell him you love him.
  * He looks like he's about to cry
  * You distract him with a kiss and roll your hips against his. He can cry afterwards ~~and he totally does~~
  * Once a rhythm is established, it's pure bliss for the both of you. Neither of you last that long but it's okay. You're just happy to have finally connected with him.
  * Cue Kylo inspecting your body for damage after you're done ~~and he’s done crying~~
  * He eventually moved past his fear of hurting you and explored the realm of rough sex.
  * But, karma has it's kiss for Kylo because he becomes a mess again when you become pregnant.
  * “You look like you'll topple over and break any second.”
  * Gods help you.




	2. Hux's Reaction To Being Bit - NSFW

_ Hux foreplay headcanons, please? Maybe how he reacts to biting? _

TBH I feel like Hux is the man that would truly treat me right.

 

  * There's nothing better in this world than seeing Hux disheveled at the work of your hands.
  * It's a personal task you like to accomplish during your intimacy.
  * Unfortunately, both of your schedules left very little time for spontaneous passion so you always had to make plans for it.
  * Thus, you both are always trying to get as much out of it as you can when it happens.
  * He likes to leave claw marks, crescent shaped nail imprints, and bruises shaped like his fingers. They litter your thighs and ass, as he says it's the softest parts of your body.
  * Some of your favorites way to ruin his prim and proper look, include;
    * Running your hands through his hair, lightly tugging the strands from their place.
    * Rough kisses that leave his lips red and swollen
    * Teeth shaped bruises high up on his neck that he has to cover



 

  * Side note; the story of the time you first bit him is also the same story of his first time submitting to you.
  * He came back to you pissed, at Kylo of course, and needed some much deserved tension relief.
  * His hands gripped your hips for dear life as you straddled him in his desk chair.
  * One thing built up to another. Next thing you know, you’re pulling his head back by the hair on the nape of his neck.
  * He hisses in pain/pleasure and you lick a long stripe up the side of his neck.
  * You can feel his heart going crazy in his chest as he pulls you even closer. You swear it stopped beating when you took his skin between your teeth.
  * When he doesn't respond, you feel incredibly awful. Yet when you pull back to look down at him, he’s staring up at you in pure awe.
  * “Stars, you're a blessing.”
  * Now you leave fresh purple marks on him every week, careful to avoid the already yellow spots.



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buy me a coffee? ko-fi.com/fullofbees


	3. Oral - Clyde/Reader NSFW

  * There's this emotion in his eyes that you can't quite place. It's like love, but burning with passion and half the time it's hidden behind lust.
  * You're only able to see it at two different times. The first being the early hours of the morning, when you're snuggled close together and you wake him up with kisses. The second is when you go down on him.
  * He stares at you like you're the most precious thing in the world as you lick the underside of his cock. His lip trembles when you take the head in your mouth and the ecstasy laced moan he makes when you're able to get him to the back of your throat is borderline addicting.
  * His entire body is blushing red and your nails leave little white lines from your grip on his thighs.
  * His hand will lightly grip your hair, and when you look up at him through your lashes, you swear he’ll cum almost instantly. It leaves you dripping.
  * He's very talkative when you go down on him. It's mostly rushed babble but you love hearing his voice.
  * “Ah, _fuck,_ god- you feel so good. Don't stop that purdy mouth, it's amazing. You're amazing. Hnn, fuck, I love you.”
  * For some reason, he says he always feels bad when he finishes in your mouth. You reassure him that it's okay and that you love the taste of him. 
  * But every once in a while you make a show of letting him cum on your chest (and face if you're feeling up to it). The imagery alone has him hard again and his heart swelling. 
  * However, your favorite thing (and his too but he'd never admit it) is when you act like the most innocent thing in the world with his cum sticking to your body.
  * “How was that? Did I do good?”
  * “ _Shit-_ yes, you always do, baby girl.”
  * He can't believe that he has a girl who loves him as much as you do. You're too sweet to him, always making sure that he's happy and having a good time. He loves your smile and your laugh. The way you hum when you cook. And when you're on your knees in front of him, he realizes just how insanely deep in love he is with you.



 

  * Clyde is the King of Reciprocation 
  * Half the time he goes down on you not expecting you to reciprocate, he just loves to taste you.
  * He loves to come home at 3 AM from the bar, finding you snuggled in bed. He'll lightly shake you awake, give you a few kisses before he slinks under the blankets to fuck you with his tongue in the middle of the night. He says it's the least he can do for always having to come home so late.
  * It's okay, because you'll do the same to him around 11 AM, and make sure to have the bacon ready afterwards. 
  * His favorite position is with him lying on his back, you kneeling over/sitting on his face, his hands holding your hips steady. He says it's because he can also watch your tits bounce as he makes you squirm above him.
  * You'll grip his hair for dear life as he has you riding his face, doubled over in pleasure.
  * You're not as talkative as he is, but he makes sure to sneak in little teasing bites that make you squeak. You'll stare down at him with mock annoyance and he just chuckles, the sensation vibrating throughout your loins.
  * After he's made you cum, he'll still hold your hips close, hands massaging your ass and lower thighs.
  * You always give him plenty of kisses afterwards, praising him over how good he did.



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buy a coffee? ko-fi.com/fullofbees


	4. Hux and Oral - NSFW

  * Hux makes sure there is never a day in your life that you don’t fall asleep feeling unloved. He’s always put your needs and wants above his own.
  * It comes through multiple ways, whether it’s the soft kisses he presses to your forehead as you fall asleep in his arms, or even making food for you when he finds himself with extra time.
  * However, he has never been great with words, which is why most of his love comes through in actions.
  * Following through with that, he puts a lot of effort in when it comes to intimacy.
  * While he likes to do anything that has you like putty in his hands, he knows he has your mind, body, and soul when he has his face buried in between your legs.
  * He especially loves to suck and bite on the flesh of your thighs, leaving little marks that only he gets to relish in.
  * He’s incredibly indecisive in his methods because his mind goes out the door as he loses himself in your cunt.
  * He switches from ravaging you like he’ll die tomorrow to the lightest and sweetest touches.
  * He’s biting, sucking, licking, and going back and forth with his fingers and his mouth.
  * There is no time of day that he is not down to go down on you.
  * First thing in the morning all the way to the last thing before bed, if you’ll let him between your thighs, he’s a happy man.
  * Of course, he always leaves you with shaky legs and a heaving chest.
  * He’ll smooth gentle circles over your clit as you come down from your orgasm. His mouth refuses to leave you until he’s sure he’s not wasting a single drop of your cum.
  * You pull him up to you so you can share a few kisses and taste yourself on his lips.
  * It’s almost enough to have you clenching and aching for him again.
  * With a last kiss, he’ll leave you to attend to his duties with flushed lips, dressed in his uniform while you still have yet to get ready.




	5. Werewolf!Clyde Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I am not that good at headcanon format

  
• So I always imagine a St. Bernard or Great Pyrenees breed, because they’re so large and fluffy!!  
• This man-wolf is the definition of needy and clingy.  
• He follows you around from room to room, and gets upset if he can’t see you.  
• Always! Has! To! Cuddle! You! You sit down on the couch or the bed and he’s immediately curling himself up in your lap.  
• And he’s too huge to move so you succumb to your fate.  
• He always makes the most adorable sounds when you scratch him behind his ears or underneath his jaw.  
• Super protective!! Always right by your side or behind you when you’re out in public.  
• But it’s worse when he’s working the bar.  
• Of course you’re there with him, cause he needs to see you.   
• Some guy will get to close for Clyde’s comfort and he’s growling at the dude. You give him lots of kisses to calm him down and make sure that everyone knows you’re taken.  
• He still makes sure to leave his scent all over you just in case.


	6. Teasing Matt HCs -NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested: Can you make hcs of teasing Matt? Idk I think he has a lot of self-control and teasing that man until he blushes would be my lifetime goal lol

• So Matt is the new tech guy at your work.  
• He’s absolutely adorable with his curly blonde hair, glasses as thick as his ass and oh so tall, and you gush about him with your friends during your lunch break.  
• But they say that there’s no way of you two will hook up because he probably thought you were out of his league.  
• Well you can’t have that.  
• You visit him all the time, complaining something is wrong with the printer, your laptop, your phone, anything.  
• “See, you put only 2 w’s in the url when there should be 3.” “Ohhhh, how silly of me.”  
• “Maaattty,” you whine, leaning over his counter with your blouse buttons undone. You always catch the subtle swear on his lips as he fights the want to look at your cleavage.  
• Sometimes there’s a line for the coffee machine in the morning and god help the man if he ends up behind you.  
• You’ll drop your pen, bending over and rising slowly. You practically feel him watching you, eyes raking over your ass in a inhumanely tight skirt.  
• Every once in a while you invite him to have lunch with you.  
• Of course, you’ll teasingly lick the utensils, maybe spill a small amount of water onto your chest.  
• “Oh my gosh! I’m such a klutz!”  
• Eventually, neither of you can bear it anymore when you’re both working a late shift.  
• Only you two remain, having nothing or no one to rush home to, leisurely packing up and clocking out.  
• You end up fucking in the backseat of his car, letting him leave all the kisses and marks he wants.  
• Things calm down at work, you’re no longer constantly buried in tension.  
• But only because he’s fucking you back at your apartment almost every night. His fast fingers prove quite useful at something other than coding.  
• He’ll curl up into your side as you both sleep, and you realize how much your adore your Matty.

**Author's Note:**

> Buy me a coffee? ko-fi.com/fullofbees


End file.
